sin luz
by fandita-lp
Summary: No era que la ausencia de la luz le molestara, salvo en casos especiales... y esa ninja corriendo de un lado a otro en su casa "era un caso especial".


Esta historia la escribí efectivamente en un momento en el que no tenía luz XD se fue y yo estaba muy aburrida esperando que volviera la tan necesitada electricidad así que me puse un rato en la laptop y comencé a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste y que la luz regrese XD

_Final fantasy vii y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic _

Sin luz

No era que la ausencia de la electricidad le molestara, no la utilizaba mucho, de todas formas, y el silencio era algo que el recibía con los brazos abiertos.

La televisión era algo innecesario para él, aun así se había visto prácticamente obligado a aceptarla en el momento en el que habían llegado sus amigos (que habían dejado de ser compañeros para convertirse en amigos) con una en manos, "celebrando" su cumpleaños y llevando un pastel que decía "para el vampiro", obra muy obvia de yuffie, aun así prácticamente nunca la conectaba, y cuando lo hacía era por alguna visita "casual" de todos justo cuando había algún partido o juego que requiriera una televisión y un espacio grandes para satisfacer a todos.

La radio tampoco era necesaria para él, todas las buenas canciones que había escuchado en su juventud (mucho tiempo atrás), las recordaban de memoria y no necesitaba más que a sí mismo para pasar un rato en la tranquilidad de su casa.

En fin, la electricidad era algo que prácticamente no utilizaba, así que comúnmente no habría algo que le molestara de no tenerla en ese momento, con lluvia afuera y la noche cayendo.

No… comúnmente… pero esa situación en definitiva _no_ _era común._

No con esa ninja corriendo de un lado a otro sin nada que hacer, diciendo que la lluvia la desesperaba, que la falta de luz la desesperaba, que no poder salir la desesperaba, que él la desesperaba.

Y Vincent, aun con toda la paciencia que poseía y que utilizaba, estaba perdiendo los estribos y no era capaz de poner toda su concentración en la lluvia por un momento sin perderla toda al escuchar un golpe en la parte de arriba, de abajo o incluso a un lado de él.

Y se tenía que volver a levantar de su cómodo sofá para ver que se había caído; algún objeto de la casa (que Yuffie prometía pagar o simplemente decía que no era valioso), o la misma Yuffie, que se levantaba avergonzada y molesta y comenzaba un monologo de que era ella la ninja de Wutai y que no necesitaba ayuda… era él, el que necesitaba ayuda.

Con la luz al menos podría convencerla de leer o la podría dejar viendo televisión o escuchando música, pero sin ella las opciones eran limitadas y se le acababan las ideas.

Ya había tratado de convencerla de dormir, pero no pasaban 5 minutos antes de que él la escuchara corriendo aquí y allá. Otro punto en contra era que estaba lloviendo, de ser de otra manera ella ya se hubiera marchado, pero él insistía en que no debía salir con esa lluvia, se preguntó si habría tomado una buena decisión al decir eso.

También había intentado decirle que viera la lluvia, ni siquiera lo pensó y se fue a seguir corriendo y haciendo de su casa un desastre.

Trato de que ella se entretuviera de muchas otras formas, pero ninguna le resultaba y él se estaba comenzando a cansar.

La vio subir y bajar las escaleras, subirlas, bajarlas, subirlas, caerse.

Se levantó y soltó un suspiro de exasperación, llego hasta ella y la ayudo a levantarse y antes de que ella comenzara de nuevo con su monologo y presa de la desesperación, le planteo una forma de entretenerse.

— ¿Qué tal si platicamos?— y esta fue la única forma que a Vincent Valentine se le ocurrió de mantener un poco de orden con esa ninja en su casa.

Ella un poco extrañada por la proposición tan inusual del ex-turco se fue a sentar con él en uno de los sillones de la mansión.

Estuvieron en silencio por 5 minutos y ella soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—Creí que íbamos a hablar— le replico ella.

—Si— al principio le había parecido buena idea — ¿A dónde te dirigías?

Porque por si no lo había mencionado, ella había aparecido en el umbral de la mansión unas horas antes diciendo que descansaría un poco antes de seguir su viaje, se había recostado en el sillón dispuesta a ver televisión y entonces había comenzado la tormenta que había acabado con la luz y con la paciencia de la ninja.

—No me dirigía a ningún lugar— explico ella simplemente subiendo los hombros —solo iba viajando a ver que me encontraba.

— ¿Aun robas materias?— pregunto Vincent haciendo nota mental de no dejarla bajar al sótano en donde él tenía guardadas las suyas.

—Solo lo necesario— contesto ella orgullosa —imagino que no tendrás por aquí tu materia.

—No— se apresuró a contestar él.

—Me lo imaginaba— exhalo con decepción y recargando su mentón en su mano —aun así valía la pena intentarlo.

Él sonrió con un poco de burla de su actitud tan infantil.

—Oye vampiro— le pregunto Yuffie, mientras que Vincent ignoraba deliberadamente lo último — ¿Porque me dijiste que si hablábamos? No me imagino que puedas sostener una conversación por más de 5 minutos.

Vincent frunció el seño.

—Primero, te dije eso para que dejaras de hacer tanto desorden en mi casa— le dijo ante lo que yuffie hizo un infantil puchero —y en segundo, puedo sostener una conversación por mucho tiempo.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que él la interrumpió.

—Y como ahora debo hacerlo para conservar mi casa en una pieza…— dejo la frase en el aire dándole mayor importancia y causando que yuffie refunfuñara.

—Ni que fuera una casa tan bonita— le contesto casi en un susurro.

Al oír esto él sonrió con melancolía y le respondió.

—Pero está llena de recuerdos—.

Yuffie pareció poner más atención al escuchar esto y se volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

— ¿De cuando eras turco?— pregunto con obvia curiosidad por el tema.

—De cuando era joven— vio las intenciones de la ninja de hacer un comentario y prosiguió —y también los más recientes.

— ¿Más recientes?— ella lo miro confundida.

—Esta plática algún también se convertirá en un recuerdo—.

—Eso sonó muy deprimente vampiro— ella lo miro con un poco de burla después de soltar ese comentario.

—Al contrario, la mayoría son buenos recuerdos, esta casa tiene muchos buenos recuerdos— respondió él mirando las paredes con una sonrisa.

—Y se conserva tan bien como tú— de nuevo ella dijo eso sin pensar e inmediatamente después se avergonzó y trato de cubrirlo sin saber que decir realmente.

Él la miro intensamente y con una sonrisa de burla a lo que ella volteo la mirada y con un poco de sonrojo pregunto.

— ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo?— lo vio sorprenderse y pensarlo profundamente, volviendo a sentirse segura lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que la hacían estar tan nerviosa y tan tranquila, la confundían, y hasta se había planteado la posibilidad de que en verdad fuera un vampiro y esa fuera alguna de sus habilidades.

—Creo que, todavía no ha llegado el mejor— le respondió el mirándola intensamente y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ella lo miro al principio confundida, para después también sonreír.

—Sí, que bien que esta casa aún puede soportar más recuerdos— se acercó a él susurrando las últimas palabras y lo beso, tratando de guardar esa sensación por siempre en su memoria.

—Vez— le dijo él al separarse y con un brillo juvenil adornando sus orbes rojas —puedo sostener una conversación por más de 5 minutos.

Ella sonrió con burla y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Eso es solo porque yo, la gran ninja de wutai, estoy aquí— menciono ella con gran orgullo parándose sobre el sillón, y cayéndose un momento más adelante.

Vincent suspiro al ver esa escena donde la ninja avergonzada se ponía de pie y comenzaba su monologo, pero esta vez él había encontrado una mejor forma de callarla y de mantener su casa en una pieza, llenándola de más recuerdos.

No era que la ausencia de luz le molestara, salvo en casos especiales, y en ese caso especialmente, la ausencia de luz era totalmente recibida por la pequeña ninja y por el hombre de ojos rojos.

o-o-o-o-o—o

Eso es todo y lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía pero este día estoy especialmente distraída así que cualquier cosa ofrezco una disculpa y si tuve alguna falla siéntanse libres de hacérmela saber, dejen sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
